The present invention relates to new and distinctive cultivar of Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens Hawkeri, commercially known as New Guinea Impatiens, and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Ovation Bright Whitexe2x80x99. Ovation Bright White was developed in a controlled breeding program by crossing Mikkelsen Seedling No. 94-693-1 (seed parent) with Mikkelsen Seedling No. 95-333-1 (pollen parent). The seed and pollen parents are proprietary breeding lines which have not been sold or made publicly available in this country.
Asexual reproduction carried out by the inventor in Lompoc, Calif. by terminal or stem cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stabilized and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.
The following combination of characteristics distinguishes the new Impatiens from both its parent varieties and other cultivated Impatiens of this type known and used in the floriculture industry:
1. Ovation Bright White is white flowered as are Moorea (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,147) and Harmony White (unpatented), however, both comparisons show a pink cast in the bud stage while Ovation Bright White buds stay pure white.
2. Ovation Bright White is more mounded in growth habit than Moorea and Harmony White, taller than Moorea and similar in height to Harmony White.
3. Ovation Bright White has small leaves being 9 to 10 cm long and 3 to 3.5 cm wide. Harmony White has leaves 10 to 11 cm long and 3.5 to 4 cm wide; Moorea has leaves 11 to 12 cm long and 4.0 to 4.5 wide, all based on average mature leaves.
4. Ovation Bright White has a light green spur on the flower while both comparisons have a spur with a reddish cast.
5. Ovation Bright White has the least amount of red pigmentation around the nodes on the stems, Harmony White with the most and Moorea intermediate.
6. Ovation Bright White has more flowers and carries them over leaf canopy better than Harmony White or Moorea when grown in full sun and high temperatures outside.
7. Ovation Bright White is 5 to 7 days eariler to flower than Moorea and is similar to Harmony White.